<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unclaimed for too long by Captainstark12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244736">Unclaimed for too long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12'>Captainstark12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, alternative universe, bounding, shifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where alpha's hunt down Omega's as mates. tony has made it unclaimed his whole life until he meets a certain alpha by the name Steve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/James Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unclaimed for too long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony splashed his face with the cool water running through the stream, he had just finish a hunt and needed the small rodent's blood wiped off his face and arms. The small rabbit wasn't much but it would get him through the next hours. He smiled triumphantly at his catch that he had just cleaned laying beside him. </p><p>Omega's were not much of a hunter, what with their slender bodies and smaller frame when shifting. Alpha's and beta's were more bulkier, more lean than Omega's. Usually much bigger in their shift forms as well. Alpha's were massive in shift forms, standing over six feet tall while beta's usually stood around four feet. Omega's on the other hand only stood around three feet in height. Hence them needing an Alpha or Beta as protection. but that didn't make Tony incapable at fending for himself. the brunette had done his best at surviving without an alpha or beta to take care of him for years now, And was proud of that.</p><p>As he got his now clean kill however he realized he was not alone anymore, he sniffed the air once again and a faint alpha scent filled the air. He scanned the tree's near the stream and spotted an ear twitch behind a bush. He sighed as he rolled his eyes, The wolf had probably rolled in mud and dirt to cover his scent. He would know, since he'd done it numerous times when trying to escape alpha's who had tried to claim him. The omega did his best to always keep away as he did not want to be bound to any Alpha..all through his life he had met only two omega's that were actually happy bounded, and one of them was bounded to their childhood friend.</p><p> </p><p>he smiled as he remembered the moment Pepper and Rhodey announced their Bound to him. Pepper deserved to be happy..and Rhodey was the perfect Alpha to do that. The second Omega he knew was Bruce. He was a weird omega, Tony recalled. He's shift form was bigger than most Omega's. He stood around five feet. Which was bigger than a beta but smaller than an Alpha. His height actually complimented his alpha's height. As she was smaller than most alpha's. But more deadlier. You'd think with her smaller shift form she wouldn't be able to fight against other alpha's but you'd be dead wrong. Thanks to her smaller frame she was faster and lighter than most alpha's, Giving her an advantage. His smile grew wider as he remembers how happy the two looked together. Before he bid them farewell and went on his own again. </p><p> </p><p>He huffed as he placed his kill inside his bag made out of deer skin. He quickly got on his feet and sprinted on the opposite side of the forest. He heard a loud whine as he peeked through the thick bushes he had hidden in. A large golden tail flickered irritably beside the bush where the golden ears where a minute ago before they disappeared. He quickly and quietly crawled out and walked in a fast pace. He was surprised to see the golden wolf stalking him. He had first encounter the golden wolf in his shift form in the middle of the forest where he was hunting a small squirrel for his starving stomach. He ran as fast as he could as he tried to catch up to the little rodent when he suddenly bumped into a massive furry chest. He whined as he thought he had broken his snout at the unexpected impact. But as he opened his eyes to see the intrusion, he jumped on all four with his fur striking out as he stared at the monster of an alpha.</p><p> </p><p>The almost seven foot wolf in front of him sniffed at the startled Omega. Whining and barking as he waved his massive tail around. The frightened omega backed off slowly as he docked his head low. Trying to show as much submission as he could to the large Alpha before quickly sprinting away. He heard a loud howl coming from the direction of the large whole wolf but soon relaxed when he notice the alpha wasn't chasing him. Good! He could never outrun a wolf that size. The alpha wasn't probably interested he thought as he slowly regained his breath. He was nearing forty in a few months so he was probably not the best choice for mating anymore..and judging from the massive wolfs fur and scent, He had had to be in his late twenties. He could find better mates than him he thought and decided to find a decent spot to rest for a while.</p><p>That was the first time he saw the giant wolf. He furrowed his brows at the thought that the other had actually found him again. Maybe it was just a coincidence, some Alpha's usually stalked their wanted mates for a while before claiming them. But that only happened when the Alpha's were really interested in the omega they find. which was usually for the much younger, much healthier omega's. Now Tony has escaped being claimed numerous times before..but that was when he was younger. Once he had reach thirty five, less Alpha's stalked him. Only seeming interested at their first encounter to claim him but never bothered to follow him anymore since they could find someone better. So why had he seen the golden alpha again? He shook his head and decided not to dwell on it. He had better things to do..like start a fire for his small meal.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>at mid noon the next day he felt his stomach grumble for the third time, demanding food. He sigh as he searched the forest for small animals..even berries or fruits from trees. But nothing, he really needed a bigger meal that could sustain him longer. Just then he spotted something in the nearby trees. A deer! He beamed as he hunched and slowly walked over. If he did this right, he would finally have a full belly! Ever so slowly he shifted into his wolf form and readied for an ambush. Easy does it...just focus on– before he could finish the golden wolf emerge from the other side of the trees and lunged at the unexpectant prey. Large powerful fangs easily ripped out the flesh in a matter of seconds. Tony leaped off backwards as the golden wolf had looked in his direction. Charging at him fast, he clumsily tried to run but tumbled on the ground as the giant wolf leaped on him. "Ahhh! Im sorry..im sorry...i didn't know it was your kill!" Tony whined as he rolled on his back, showing his belly to display submission and that he was not a threat. The larger wolf only sniffed at his soft fur before slowly licking his belly and nipping at it. The smaller wolf tensed at the action before calming down once he realized the other was only grooming him. He shivered a bit when the monstrous tongue accidentally licked his furry cock as well. The omega decided to rolled on his stomach instead so the giant wolf was licking his back instead. "I'm sorry if i frighten you...i didn't mean to.." the giant wolf apologized as he continued to lick at the other's back. His tongue was so big that Tony could feel his body shake a bit from his place. "It–its okay..."he breath as he tilted his head when the tongue brushed his sides. "If you want...i could share my kill with you" the large wolf offered. Tony stared at the carcass behind them a few yards away. True the deer was big..he would of had a hard time killing it himself if he was being honest. But he stared back at the golden wolf and he knew that deer would of been just a snack for a massive alpha like him. As if the alpha read what he was thinking he quickly licked him again before saying "we can eat it in our human form" and with that Tony's stomach rumbled loudly earning him a sneaker from the other. </p><p> </p><p>when the deer finally looked cooked enough to eat in their human form, the alpha gave Tony a generous amount of meat before getting his own. The omega moaned unconsciously as he bit into the roasted meat. He was starving, the Alpha smiled as he bit into his. Tony couldn't believe how handsome the young Alpha looked in his human form, not that he wasn't a beauty in his golden furred wolf form. But honestly the man had beautiful bone structure. He stood at a height of 6'2 in his human form where as Tony only stood 5'6. The omega had notice he was well built as well and yet with all the usual alpha treat's he had unbelievably soft baby blue eyes that looked so adorable with that handsome smirk of his. Tony gulped as he realized he had been staring at the other for a bit too long. He sigh as he looked at himself and thought that he was not the picture of good health. Well...what would you expect from an unclaimed omega living in the forest alone for so many years.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The deer had filled his stomach up fast. He was already scheming up a plan to escape the beautiful alpha, As thankful as he was he was not going to be claimed. "My name's Steve by the way..."the beautiful alpha said in between large bites. Tony snapped his head up at that. "I'm...im Tony.." he replied. "Tony.." Steve said the name like he was tasting it with his mouth. "I... I've been following y-you for the past few days.."he admitted with a smile, A small blush crept his face. Tony looked down at his small piece of meat, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. "I've notice..." he said awkwardly. There was no avoiding it now he knew what the alpha was planning to say. "You're very beautiful Tony..." the omega froze and looked up at the alpha wearing a bright red blush on his face. Okay...he hadn't expected that... usually at this point the alpha would tell him to submit to him and bear his pups and mother them well. "I...i would really like it...if...um...you...i..well..i mean...your absolutely beautiful and breath taking..and smart!" Steve managed to say as he stared at his feet. Tony felt his stomach do a flip at the alpha's words. No alpha had ever said that to him before..."i...i saw you get twigs and sticks the other day and tied them together and placed them hanging from a tree..." Tony nodded at this. The trap he had made two days ago. "I've never seen anyone hunt like you" Steve admired as he grin at the omega. "Well...if you're not physically able to hunt...might as well think of ways to get food.." Tony shrugged like it was nothing and Steve laughed amazed at the brilliant omega.</p><p> </p><p>"I...i would really like it if you would bear my pups someday Tony" Steve smiled. And there it is, Tony sigh. of course he would want a smart omega like Tony to rear his children. What with Tony's brains and his body...their children would be a force to be reckon with. The long silence made the blond alpha frown. "I could protect you...provide for you" he quickly said. His voice sounding nervous as he came to the brunette's side to get closer but Tony quickly stood up and excused himself, he really didn't have time for this.</p><p> </p><p>saying that he needed to pee for a bit. the Alpha nodded and let him walk slowly to the bushes. He did not need this, He thought as he felt a bit insulted by the alpha's words. He had just praise Tony for his sharp use of tools in hunting a while ago and now he was telling him that he could provide for him. He really needed to get away, fast! It was typical of alpha's..they always thought of Omega's as pathetic on their own. He growled in his mind at that, he had managed for the last few years just fine on his own with out any help, thank you very much! And he would be able to for– his thought's were cut off when he felt two large hands grabbed at him. His eye's widen to see fierce blue eyes stare at him. But they weren't Steve's eyes. Another Alpha! How could he not have notice? Shit! This was not his day..the Alpha held both his arms up, his grip powerful to break the brunette's bones. Tears trailed from his eyes at the feeling of his wrist being twisted. Normally alpha's would injure their Omega's while claiming them so that the process would be easier. as the alpha licked at his side Tony shiver in disgust, the omega shut his eye's as he tried disparately to free himself. Kicking and shouting as the alpha continued to hold him down.</p><p> </p><p>But before the alpha could bite his bound gland near his throat. He felt the alpha being torn from him and thrown to the side. He opened his eyes and saw Steve with blood red eyes staring at the other alpha. Hunched in an aggressive manner, ready to fight. The other alpha shifted into wolf form and lunged at Steve with his powerful jaws. Tony fell to the ground as the two alpha's wrestled near him with Steve transforming into his giant wolf form as well. Tony tried to stand up as he winched at the pain on his right wrist. It hurt like hell as he stood up and leaned on a tree and tried to walk away from the two giant wolves. The fight didn't last long with the golden furred Wolf's shear advantage in size, Steve had ripped some of the other alpha's flesh as he growled viciously at the now whimpering alpha who was trying to escape his wrath, he huffed at the now sluggish alpha. And decided to scan the forest in search for the omega who had vanish. He howled as he sniffed the air with his heightened sense of smell, It didn't take too long for him to spot Tony. and with a few large leaps with his giant paws he mounted on the tiny wolf limping below him with it's ears dropping down low. He snarled when he realized what the other alpha had done to the limping wolf. Making the omega jump in fright and slowly back away. Steve leaned into the tiny wolf that shrieked in surprise as he grabbed his back with his massive jaw. Dangling the frighten omega between his large legs. While heading out.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Tony must of drifted off on the way. Because the next thing he knows, he's inside a large nest made entirely out of large colourful leaves. He immediately stood up and winch at the pain on his right paw, He slowly lay down again as he licked the injured paw. A rustle from the nearby bushes caught his ear as he instinctively curled in on himself. "It's only me Tony..." the large alpha whined as he made his way to the Omega's side. Licking him ever so gently as the omega relaxed. "I'm sorry if i scared you earlier... it's just... don't run away like that again...please.." Steve said as he started licking on Tony's face. "I... I'm sorry..but i don't want to be claimed..." Tony apologized as he let the large tongue lick him earnestly. "I won't hurt you Tony... I'll protect you...give you anything you need.." Steve breath as he now settled to nip on Tony's neck. The small omega was sure he smelled like the golden alpha now, Steve was scenting him. but he'd be lying if he'd say he didn't like it. It was nice..relaxing, "you won't be able to hunt on your own..don't worry... I'll bring you some nice meats later" the alpha said as he slowly stopped his grooming on Tony and went to the bushes near them. Tony whined as he stared at where the large wolf disappeared. When Steve emerged he was in his human form. He had something in his hands and bent down to place it near Tony's snout. "Berries!" Tony barked happily as he waved his tail happily.<br/>
"I thought you might like some snacks while i go out and hunt for us" Steve smiled as he placed a hand on Tony's face. The omega shifted into his human form and smiled at the alpha as well. "You got me" he laughed as he took the berries and started to eat them. The alpha beamed as he went back to the bushes to reveal more fruits. The omega gaped at the sight. It had been a long time since he had seen this much food in a single day. He stared at the alpha with his brown eye's and tilted his head. Steve simply smiled at him with those perfectly blue eyes and placed the fruits on the omegas lap. </p><p> </p><p>And just like that something clicked in the Omega's head, And he could tell that Steve was a good alpha. And before he knew it he leaned closer to the blond and gave him a small lick. Before leaning down to pick some of the fruits, accidentally bearing his neck where the bound gland was. Steve froze with wide eyes as he stared at the omega who was now smiling at him. He licked his lips as he tried to steady his breathing. He had only so much self control that the smallest hint of submission from the omega could rile him up. He knew that the act was not an invitation but he could not stop himself from grabbing the omega on both shoulders and kissing him fiercely. Tony gasped at the sudden action which Steve took advantage of and quickly slid his tongue inside the other's mouth. "Mnmm...St-Steve.." Tony moaned as the alpha continued to ravish him with his mouth. "I'm sorry Tony... I'm not the most patient of alpha's when i want something" Steve apologized as he sneaked one of his hands on the Omega's bottom. Tony gasped once more when Steve squeezed his ass and slapped it hard, then squeezing it again. A shiver run down Tony's spine as the alpha sucked on his tongue before twirling it with his. But unlike the first alpha, this shiver was pleasant. He could feel himself melting into the others hand as he felt Steve hold tighter. </p><p> </p><p>And not long Steve lay them both down on the bed of leaves, kissing and sucking at the now bruised lips of the omega. Once he broke the kiss for air, he started tugging away the piece of clothe around Tony's waist that covered his manhood. Ripping it when he got frustrated. A small blush spread on the Omega's face as his already harden cock was exposed. The alpha smiled at that and leaned down to kiss his neck, traveling down to his chest before settling on his erect cock. The alpha stared at the omega glancing over at him before he squeezed the Omega's bottom cheeks and spreed them apart. He grinned when he saw the glistening slick coming out of the Omega's quivering hole. Lapping at it greedily as he spread the cheeks wider.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh....oh...." Tony moaned as he felt the alpha's tongue play with his hole and sliding in and out of it before placing a finger in. Tony stilled at the strange feeling but tried to relax as he felt another finger enter. Slowly the two fingers started a rhythm before scissoring him. Tony moaned and arched his back when he felt the fingers brushed something inside of him. Panting and gasping when the fingers stabbed it again and again before the alpha pulled his fingers away. " Tony...your so wet.." Steve breathed as he carefully lifted the Omega's legs up. Angling him for a better position. Before Tony could calm his breathing Steve entered him with no warning. The omega hissed as he felt himself being stretched. The alpha's cock was bigger than he thought, luckily his whole was leaking out lubricant as the large cock slid further inside of him till it reached the base. They stayed that way for a few seconds with Steve whispering promises while rubbing his legs for assurance. Before long Steve started moving, thrusting in and out slowly, Trying to find his sweet spot again. And in a matted of seconds Tony moaned and clenched his hole around the large cock. A grin spread on the alpha's handsome face and before he knew it he was fucking the omega faster and harder. Pants and moan's escaped both their lips as Steve continued to pound inside the quivering omega. Tony gasped as he felt the large cock's base grew bigger with every thrust. "T-Tony... I'm gonna.." before the alpha could finish his sentence he leaned down on the omega's neck and bit on his bound gland that had been throbbing a bright red. And with that he felt his release and filled the omega with tremendous amounts of his milk. Making Tony shiver and scream out in absolute pleasure. Releasing his own bodily fluids all over them. </p><p> </p><p>Once they both regained their breaths the alpha collapsed on the omega earning him a small grunt from the smaller man. He smiled tiredly as he reposition them both so they were laying on their sides as he continued to knot his new claimed omega. Tony sigh as he snuggled into his alpha's chest. Feeling content and relaxed. He had never thought he would ever feel this way after mated. He always thought it would be the most horrible day of his life..boy was he wrong. And before he knew it he was drifting off in his alpha's arms.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks had past as the two learned to live with each other as mates. Tony's wrist was now almost fully healed as he would clean the nest and help with preparing the food that Steve brought. They spent most of their time together getting to know each other better. The alpha would only head out when he needed to go hunt. And it usually didn't take him long since he wanted to always keep an eye on his omega. Because as much as Tony looked happy being his omega, There was always this lingering feeling that the omega might run off again. A smart omega like Tony who had been unclaimed for so long would probably wish to be on his own again, seeing as he tried to escape Steve's sight the first three times they met. There was also that one incident the first time he had claim Tony as his that the omega had a mild panic attack and tried escape from the nest when he thought Steve was asleep. The young alpha was quick to tackle him to the ground and put his knot in the squirming omega. Stoping him from escaping as he locked himself inside the brunette and whispered sweet nothings once more. He would hide his suspensions from the smiling omega who would snuggle next to him when he arrived bearing fruits and fish. Deciding that if the omega ever tried to run away again. He would simply remind him where he belongs. </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>It was mid day and Tony was getting restless inside their nest of leaves. The alpha had gone to hunt earlier before the sun rose, and there where still no signs of him. Tony was panting now a bit, his face flushed as ever as he wrestled around the nest. He was nearing his heat and needed his alpha very badly. "Where is he?" He whispered at the feel of his hole twitching. He wasn't thinking straight anymore as he decided to go look for his alpha instead. He didn't want to wait long for him to be knotted by Steve's cock and so he ventured out of his alpha's territory to find him. </p><p>After a long tiring hunt Steve was finally able to go home and see his omega in their nest, with four rabbits hanging by his side. He slowly made his way the nest. Today was not a good day for hunting , but he had promised Tony he would provide for him and so he didn't want to come home empty handed. Speaking of Tony, the omega wasn't in their nest. Steve right away searched for his missing omega in tge nearby bushes. A sharp pain stabbed in Steve's chest as he continued to searched for his omega near their nest but found nothing. The alpha's face twisted into that of a hurt at the thought that his omega had ran away as he stupidly took so long to come back. He threw the dead rabbits on the empty nest and paced in a circle, angry at himself for taking too long, angry at Tony for running away from him. But then he caught a smell... he sniffed the air around him, this was Tony's scent..it was stronger than usual. He sniffed and followed the scent trailing down the forest. He quickly sprinted as he made his way on the direction Tony's unusual strong scent lead him. </p><p>Tony whimpered as he tried to get away from the alpha who had jumped him. He howled as long as his lungs could let him before he curled up into a ball as the alpha circled him. "N-no.... I'm claimed al-already..." he whimpered as the alpha started to nip at his neck. "Well...it Smell's like you need help" the alpha said as he nudged the Omega's tail aside to lick at the trembling hole that was now leaking. Tony yelp as he felt the alpha's tongue poke at his hot hole. "N-no....S-Steve.." the alpha snarled at that. Bearing his teeth as he growled at the quivering omega. " You don't dare say another alpha's na–" the alpha was cut short when hey tumbled to the side as Steve charged at him. The golden Wolf's eyes were blood shed red once he saw an alpha hover over his omega. And when the alpha started to lick at his omega's hole he snapped and saw red. Tony watched in horror as the the other alpha snarled and bit Steve's side. Smelling blood Tony's instinct was to run as far away as possible, But he couldn't. Not when Steve was in danger! His heart stopped when his the other alpha had ripped Steve's fur off, leaving a bit of blood to drip from his alpha's side. Steve snapped at his head but the other alpha was able to grab a hold of Steve's leg. And just like that Tony heard a loud snap. "NO!" The tiny brown wolf flew into the air and started to bite at the alpha viciously, the black wolf snarled and tried to reach him as he continued to bite with all his might. Once the black Wolf's focus was on Tony, Steve right away charged for his throat. Suffocating him and ripping apart his flesh, the black alpha went limp as it fell to the ground. </p><p>Tony got off the lifeless body and slowly walked over to Steve who's eyes were still filled with rage. The brown wolf whined as he got closer and pressed his snout on his alpha's wide chest, This seemed to snap the alpha's attention on him. Tony yelped and backed off instinctively as Steve's focus was now on him. The large golden wolf growled at him as he stalked over the small omega. "You ran away Tony! I TOLD YOU NOT TOO!" He bit venomously as he snarled at his omega. "I know...i know...i...im sorry... it's just you took so long...and oh Steve" Tony whined as he started licking at his alpha's blooded snout.  Steve continued to growl showing his sharp teeth at Tony who also continued to lick his red snout. "Your leg...i heard it snap earlier" Tony said as he went to check his alpha's leg. "It wasn't my leg that snapped Tony...it was a twig..." Steve huffed as he finally calmed down, finally coming down to his senses and smelling Tony's heat. "Oh Steve..i was so scared... I'm so sorry...i just... wanted to see you" Tony continued to lick at Steve's side as he got near the alpha's leg. Steve wanted nothing else than to curl on his little omega when he yelped as he felt his tiny Omega's tongue lick his dick. "Tony!" The omega peeked from under his massive body. "You're so hard Steve.." Tony said as he placed his paw on Steve's side. "Your in heat... you smell so nice..." was Steve's only answer. "Your so big" Tony chimed happily. If Steve was in his human form he would of been blushing bright red from that. And as he leaned into his horny Omega's snout, Tony shifted into his human form. Him following after. </p><p>"We should really head back ho-" Steve tried to finish but was cut off as Tony kisses him. "Cant wait...must...have...now.." Tony managed as he began to go down his alpha. Steve smiled as he looked at his submissive omega beg for him. Tony lay down on all fours as he held his bum high into the air, his scent now strong and wonderful. "Please my Alpha...take me..." Tony begged as he wiggled his bum at the blond. "You want me to take you my little omega?" Steve asked as he bent down on his kness and positioned himself near his Omega's hole. "Yes..take me.. please..im yours.." Tony moaned as he felt himself being stretched by his alpha's cock as Steve began to enter him. No preparations needed as Tony was already dripping wet. Steve groaned in pleasure as he slid inside his omega's warm hole. "I love you Tony...my omega.." Tony just moaned as he pushed back to his alpha's thrust. "I love you two alpha...ahhh! Ahhh!" Tony moaned as Steve began to pound in him "your mine Tony...mine...my...ahhh...Omega.." Steve grunted as he thrusted in deeper and faster, Tony hummed "yes ahhh alpha... yours...on-ohhhhh only yours..."
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.i hope you enjoyed this little fic i made.. i originally was thinking this was gonna end here, but now i was thinking on making a sequel..with Steve and Tony with little pups..and Steve meeting (unhappily) Bruce and Natasha... would you guy's want it? Give me ur thoughts</p><p>PS if you like omega verses check out my other omega verse story titled you and me..where sickyly, scrawny alpha steve meets flirtatious omega Tony</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>